1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel L- and DL-isomers of compounds of formula (II) as defined herein and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, their use in treating diseases and conditions of mammalian subjects including humans, which are characterized by reduced blood flow, reduced oxygen availability or reduced carbohydrate metabolism in the cardiovascular system; and pharmaceutical compositions thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Belgian Pat. No. 859,151 published on Jan. 16, 1978 (Derwent No. 08402A/05), assigned to the same assignee, known L- and DL-phenylglycines of the formula ##STR2## where R.sub.1 is hydrogen or methyl and R.sub.2 is NH.sub.2, OH or completes a carboxylic ester group, are disclosed as being useful in treating diseases and conditions characterised by reduced blood flow, oxygen availability or carbohydrate metabolism in the cardiovascular system. Such conditions include ischaemic heart disease (particularly angina pectoris and myocardial infarction), cardiac failure and cerebral insufficiency. The compounds are also useful in other diseases involving defects in carbohydrate metabolism such as obesity and diabetes.
In our co-pending application, Ser. No. 900,802 filed Apr. 27, 1978, novel derivatives of L- and DL-p-hydroxyphenylglycine of the formula ##STR3## and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof are disclosed as having the same utility. In the above formula (Ia) R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are as defined above and R.sub.3 is the residue of certain amino acids.